RWBY: Daikaiju war
by HaloGoji75
Summary: The world of Rementant is caught in the middle of a war between Daikaiju, giant god like monsters. Can they survive this clash of the titans? And more importantly, can they survive the wrath of the victor?
1. Chapter 1

Chaos. That was all that was left of the capital of Japan. Pure chaos. The sun was blocked by the columns of smoke that blanketed the sky.

Skyscrapers crumbled. Explosions riddled the land. The city was turned into hell. And in the center of it all stood two titans. One was a large reptile.

It was the offspring of mankind's greatest sin, the atomic bomb. Charcoal scales blanketed its body. A gigantic tale sliced an intact office building behind it in half.

Three rows of dorsal fins lined up on its back. Orange reptilian eyes stared at the other titan. It was born from the very blood of the previous beast.

It resembled its counterpart to a great degree with a few exceptions. Where there was black on the previous beast there was blue on the current monster.

There was a huge crystal on each of its shoulders. A spiky mace was at the end of its tail. A small crown like object was placed on its forehead. Two teeth like objects rested on its checks.

A second pair of orange eyes glared at its counterpart. The previous creature reared its head back and released a roar that could cause the devil himself to

cower in fear. The latter let loose a screech that cried for blood. Then the two titans, Godzilla king of the monsters and SpaceGodzilla, charged at each other.

Their hulking masses collided as they began their attack. Godzilla clawed at his clone's face, drawing blood. The intergalactic tyrant charged his fist with

cosmic energy and punched his 'brother' inflicting major damage. Godzilla staggered backwards. SpaceGodzilla's dorsal fins flashed orange then a blast of

lightning like energy came out of its mouth and slithered up the king of the monster's leg until it hit his face, sending sparks everywhere. Godzilla cried out in

pain before he countered with his own atomic breath. The doppelganger merely deflected it with a telekinetic barrier. Godzilla snarled in annoyance and

charged his clone a second time. But right before he could get within distance of SpaceGodzilla's claws Godzilla spun around and hit his clone with a club like tail. SpaceGodzilla cried out in surprise as he fell, not expecting the attack. Godzilla began crushing the head of his brother with his foot.

SpaceGodzilla managed to grab his counterpart's foot and sunk his claws into it while channeling cosmic energy into it. Godzilla screamed in pain as he took a step back, allowing his other to get up. The dark creature then looked towards the one of the only surviving buildings in the city, Tokyo Tower.

The reason for its continued survival was so SpaceGodzilla could draw energy from space. His crystals spires may be able to do the same but the tower doubled the amount of energy he received.

The cosmic tyrant then began to absorb the energy from the tower. Then his dorsal fins flashed orange a second time. Godzilla's dorsal fins began to flash neon blue as he charged up his nuclear breath.

The two monsters then released their blast at the same time. The energy beams then collided.

Enhanced cosmic energy mixed with radioactive power. The twin blast then detonated, causing a gigantic explosion. The two combatants were knocked of their feet. Then a portal opened in the middle of the titans.

It began to suck everything nearby into it. Godzilla clawed into the ground as he attempted to avoid being sucked in. SpaceGodzilla was doing the same. Eventually the two gave in. First it was SpaceGodzilla who was sucked in. Then Godzilla followed. There was a flash of light, and then the portal collapsed on itself. The two beasts had vanished from Earth entirely.


	2. Attack on the power plant

Ron was bored. Why he was bored one may ask? It's because he is doing nothing but standing watch at the lighthouse. It was 3:00 am. Bags were under his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be done with this.

But he had to wait until the last ship came in. It should have been back 30 minutes ago. '_Why can't they just be on time like the others?'_ Ron asked himself while struggling to suppress a yawn. '_Perhaps a short nap won't be so bad.'_ He thought to himself. Right when he closed his eyes the building shook, startling him.

Ron looked out the window but could see nothing. The light shined over the ocean blue but there was nothing there. Then the building shook again. The lights suddenly flickered out. Ron didn't know what to make of the situation. '_Can't be an earthquake.'_ He thought. '_Then what is it?' _unfortunately, his question was answered.

Something moved in front of the window, blocking the outside world from sight. Then a gigantic orange eyeball opened, the orange glow filled the room.

Ron froze. His knees began to feel weak. His heart was pounding. '_Is this some kind of giant Grimm?'_ he wanted to scream but he was paralyzed. The creature turned towards the lighthouse. Now two eyes were staring at Ron. The beast seemed to acknowledge the human's presence. Then it turned away and moved towards the east. '_It's heading for the power plant'_ Ron knew immediately.

The hulking mass of the creature was no longer blocking the windows. Ron breathed a sigh of relief. It was short lived when a gigantic tail sliced the lighthouse in half, sending the guard to his doom.

'_Why did I take this job again?' _Phil asked himself. He was in charge of guarding the Schnee power plant in the event the White Fang tried anything. '_They're just paranoid.'_ Phil thought. '_No one is gonna mess with the reactor if they want power for their city.'_

Phil propped his feet up on the table as he continued to watch the security monitors. Then, the security guard heard a distant boom. Then another boom followed it. '_I must be getting old, I'm hearing things'_ he thought. But the booming didn't stop. In fact, it sounded like it was getting closer.

Suddenly the ground was shaking. His coffee mug fell off the table, shattering on the ground. '_What the sam hell is going on here?' _Phil asked himself. Then his walkie talkie came to life. "_Boss *kzzt* outside quick*kzzt* somethi-*kzzt* wrong." _The guard's voice was desperate.

Phil picked up his communicator and said, "What's happening?" there was a moment of static then a reply came. "_I don-*kzzt* know. It came*kzzt* nowhere."_ "What is it? What are you talking about?" Phil asked. _"Oh god *kzzt* it sees us *kzzt* no-*kzzt* noooooooooooo!" _a wave of static emerged soon afterwards. "What is going on out there?" Phil asked. No answer came. "Someone talk to me." He said. Still no reply.

Phil then left his office and ran towards the nearest exit. '_Are the White Fang really attacking?' _he asked himself. Once he got outside a terrifying site greeted him. A giant reptile like creature was tearing into the reactor building. The beast's claws tore through the concrete and steel like it was nothing.

Phil was unmoving for only a moment. Then his instincts kicked in and he raced back to his office and activated the alarm. Then he picked up the phone. '_Who do I call? The police? The army? A hunter or huntress?'_ his mind struggled to find an answer. After he made his choice the lights went out. He tested the phone. It was dead. Then he raced back outside.

The monster was holding the reactor in its jaws. The lights of the reactor suddenly began to dim. The creature's back began to flash blue repeatedly. Then the reactor grew dark. The beast swung its head around and threw the reactor away. Phil barely had time to move when the reactor crushed the building that was behind him. He looked up and the atrocity as it reeled its head back and bellowed a fierce roar. Phil put his hands on his ears. It was terrifying.

Then the creature turned its head towards Phil. It was staring directly at him. It's back began to flash blue again. Then its mouth opened and a blue light emerged. That was the last thing Phil saw before being obliterated. The creature then returned to the ocean, leaving no survivors to observe its departure.


	3. SpaceGodzilla's purpose

The dark blackness of Space, a land where there was no sound, no life, not a soul. Except one. Orange reptilian eyes, filled with dreams of conquest, stared at the new planet before him. This was not the world SpaceGodzilla had tried to conquer so many times before. It was a new planet, filled with an unknown power. He could feel it, crystals similar to his own filled the planet. A new energy that he could harness and bend to his will, and finally he could conquer not just one world, but all worlds. And he would start by killing his brother.

Yes, Godzilla; King of the Monsters, the thing that he hates with every fiber of his being. His hatred was so great, he traveled the galaxy just so he could end him. And yet, Godzilla lived. It was infuriating. He was stronger, faster, and smarter. He was the superior Godzilla! And yet **He** still defeated him. **He** still retained the mantle as the king of all monsters, no, not monsters, **Gods**. It was a title that rightfully belonged to him. But not matter how many times he tried, Godzilla kept him from the mantle of king. No matter how powerful he was, no matter how intelligent, he could never beat his brother.

Was this his destiny, to be forever trapped in his shadow? Feared only because he's a clone, an imitation, of a king? **NO!** He won't accept it! He would become the supreme ruler of all! But first, He would have his brother's head. With regicide in mind, SpaceGodzilla flew towards the new world.

* * *

**Ok, so this chapter was a little short, sorry about that. Its getting kind of hard to come up with ideas for this story. I am willing to take suggestions for any further things to involve in the story. So, submit any ideas to my PM box or comment about an idea. TTYL**


End file.
